Broly (Universe 20)
In Universe 20, Gohan and the others missed the Sun with their blast and Broly then came back and killed the Z Fighters, and went on to destroy the galaxies. Eventually, he was somehow frozen in a block of ice. This being DB Multiverse, Broly is completely indestructible in his LSSJ form, but he can be forced out of the form through shock. His power rises by itself with no explanation, and by the time of the Multiverse tournament he is strong enough to give Vegetto a very difficult fight. However, he is no match for SSJ3 Vegetto's Final Dragon Flash, and is eliminated from the tournament. His two movies were "Re-Written" by Salagir to better fit the timeline in U4/16/18 he was killed by Goku and Gohan's Kamehamehas and Vegeta's Final Flash, pushing him into the sun where he lost his Legendary form and died instantly. This was not the case in the 20th Universe. Super Buu from the fourth Universe tried to absorb Broly while he was imprisoned by the Attack but the Namekian Organizer sent him back to his own Universe at the push of a button, which sent him back to where he was when they first found him. Broly will now stay en-cased in the Ice in his Universe. He is now no longer a threat and is no longer present in the story. It's hinted in the DBZ movie in which Broly makes his debut, that, during his LSSJ state, Broly occasionaly has to release from his body excessive amounts of energy in the form of ki attacks that build up inside him when the power increase brought by his state becomes too fast for his body to keep up with without burning itself up. If true, this could also be the cause of death of the first Legendary Super Saiyans, though Broly has learned to counter this by releasing the excessive energy without weakening himself, and could also be partially responsible for the maniacaly behaviour of Broly, since his body feels relief in releasing the energy and attacking things, as if being in a hyperactive state. However, it is unknown if this solution is temporary or permanent, or even if Broly is aware of how dangerous the problem can get. Trivia * In DBM, unlike in the DBZ movies, Broly has occasionally shown signs of rational, pondered thought and decisions while in his normal and Super Saiyan forms, as opposed to the maniacal behaviour he shows in the movies where he is not even capable of telling Goten and Goku apart. However, when transformed into his LSSJ state, he loses most of his reason anyway in both the movies and DBM. * "I decided to take the "Broly's power is constantly growing" option (which is certainly a fan invention) and make him stronger every minute, and thus, at Vegetto's level. Why that? Because Broly is cool :) After all, he is the opponent of Gogeta in the Budokai 3 introduction. -'Salagir' on his choice to alter Broly from his movie reincarnation (P35 comments). Category:First Round Losers Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant